<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back in Time by The Fandom Ships Protection Agency (FSPA)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622578">Back in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSPA/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Ships%20Protection%20Agency'>The Fandom Ships Protection Agency (FSPA)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Robin Hood - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diverting History, F/M, Nuclear War, Prévention, Time Travel, Zootopia Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSPA/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Ships%20Protection%20Agency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has a problem: it’s 2020 and a nuclear war has just happened, ending with all of mammalkind nearly extinct. The cause of the war was that tensions that started back in the twelfth to thirteenth centuries, around the time of Robin Hood and his Merry Men were “Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor,” finally snapped. In fact, Robin Hood’s capture, and subsequent execution, is what started the tensions between predators and prey, because it was the prince (Prince John Lionheart, son of King Richard Lionheart) that formed the nation that is now Animalia’s biggest enemy: Clawssia; lead nation of the communist Mammalian Union. However, there is hope: Mates Nick and Judy Wilde-Hopps must go back in time and make absolutely sure Robin can, not only hold out until the rightful king can return to the throne, which will subsequently end with the execution of the prince, but, most importantly, Robin <i>stays alive</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Maid Marian/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lunala_lovegood9/gifts">9lunala_lovegood9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll make the updates as rapid-fire as I possibly can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Carrots, are you ready to go?”</p><p>“I sure am. How about you?”</p><p>“I was <em> born </em> ready for this, Judy. This is our time to shine.”</p><p>“Nick, what did I say about that phrase?”</p><p>“To stop saying it. Sorry…”</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>“‘It’s stupid.’”</p><p>“Good fox.”</p><p>The aforementioned fox, Nick, as well as his bunny mate, Judy, were busy preparing to do the most daring thing they’ve ever done in their whole lives. You see, a year after Nick joined the ZPD, tensions between the United States of Animalia, and its political nemesis, the Mammalian Union, finally snapped, resulting in the single most destructive, and deadly, war the world has ever known: World War III, the second, and last, war to use nuclear weapons (nuclear weapons were used towards the end of WWII on Hiroshiba Inu and Nagasaki in Japan). Yes, it was a nuclear war. But, it can be prevented, and Nick and Judy know how.</p><p>There’s a theoretical law of physics that claims time travel is possible, and upon discovering this, the Wilde-Hopps couple divested three years of constant time, energy, and resources into discovering the secrets to time travel. Six months ago, they did it. They were able to successfully transport themselves a couple of minutes back in time (leading to a bit of awkwardness when they came across themselves).</p><p>The next three months were spent researching Robin Hood and the area he lived in, including studying maps, as well as lore, gathering as many details as they could possibly find about his time.</p><p>
  <span>After they finished their research, they implemented the time-travel technology into their old off-road police cruiser (how it survived the war is anybody’s guess, but the fox and bunny are eternally grateful for it; never look a gift horse in the mouth, as they say), as well as making it solar electric, because they won’t be able to refill a gas tank when they arrive. In addition, they acquired a tri-barrel 50-cal GAU-19/B gatling gun with </span>
  <em>
    <span>tons</span>
  </em>
  <span> of armor-piercing explosive ammo, a sniper rifle that takes the same ammo as the gun, as well as an assortment of smaller, more portable, firearms (namely handguns, assault rifles, smgs, and shotguns), a six barrel 30-cal M134 minigun with standard ammo (the GAU-19/B is for castle and carriage assaults; basically it’s shooting through walls), a rocket launcher with twenty rockets (for breaching), a big pile of grenades and other explosives (in case there’s too many enemies at once), and the supplies to make any more ammo and weapons from materials they find, in addition to survey/mapmaking equipment in case the maps they studied were wrong. After all, Robin </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> live almost 9 centuries ago.</span>
</p><p>And now, today was the day. The day they will change history for the better. The much, <em> much </em> better. They day they will, to quote Judy’s lifelong mantra, “make the wochanmodern better place.” Literally.</p><p>“Are you ready Nick?”</p><p>“To save the life of the age-old hero of all foxes? Carrots, as I said before, I. Was. <em>Born</em>. Ready,” Nick almost growled. Not from anger, but from determination.</p><p>“Good,” Judy said.</p><p>“This is our time to shine.” Judy facepawed, then glared at Nick.</p><p>“<em>Really</em>?”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“Is it out of your system now?”</p><p>“Yes, Carrots, it’s out of my system now.”</p><p>“Good.” Then, after punching a few buttons, Judy turned to Nick, asking “Ready to literally change history?”</p><p>“Yes I am, Carrots. Let’s go stop us an extinction.”</p><p>And with that, Judy pressed one final button, and the car disappeared in a blinding flash of light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What? I like overwhelming overkill, okay? Don't judge me! (lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>